I Hate My Boyfriend
by diaryofhannah
Summary: Our poor Adrien is forced into a fake relationship with someone his father chose but maybe having a partner won't be so bad?
1. Shock

**_I hope no body comes for me but this is exactly the chapter that was posted in my Bakery Fluff and Paris Fluff drabble series because I decided I do want to make it it's own story so if you already read it you can skip to the next chapter but if you have not then I hope you enjoy! I also deleted it from my other story so don't look for it there._**

* * *

Chat Noir climbed into his bathroom window and detransformed after an akuma battle and walked to his bed and clasped. Plagg floated above him, "Dude, you good?"

"I'm great, no homework, no projects, no lessons, no shoots, it's two in the afternoon and if I really wanted to I could just go to bed," Adrien flipped onto his back and watched his kwami wolf down an entire wheel of camembert, "How do you keep your figure?"

"I'm a projection of energy, my body isn't real," Plagg shrugged.

Adrien was going to respond before he heard the knock at his door, Plagg flew into hiding, and Adrien pulled himself to his feet. Gabriel walked into the room, "Son, we need to have a very serious conversation."

"Okay," Adrien nodded compliantly on the outside but on the inside he was watching his day of freedom slip away.

"Through much research and discussion I've decided it is time for you to be in a public relationship," Gabriel announced.

"So I'm aloud to date?" Adrien questioned, that sounded pretty cool to him.

"You're aloud to date Nathalie's son whom you are going on a date with tonight," Gabriel explained.

"Son?" Adrien raised and eyebrow, "Dad, I'm not gay."

"You're getting older and your image is gaining the freedom to be more controversial," Gabriel continued, "It has been decided that you will be contributing to LGBTQA propaganda and you are now pansexual."

"Father, you can't just decide I'm pan, and it's not controversial it's how people are," Adrien argued.

"And statistics say it would be beneficial for you to live that way," Gabriel turned to leave, "Be ready at 6, you're going to a movie, pick a nice outfit, we want you to look over dressed."

The door closed and Plagg flew out from behind the computer monitor, "Congratulations, you get to pick your own outfit!"

"Oh boy," Adrien walked over to his wardrobe and opened it, "Look at all these clothes, that my father designed, that I get to choose from."

"Your father is kinda full of himself," Plagg stated the obvious.

"He's a good designer, I'll give him that," Adrien pulled out a dark red button up, black pants and a black tie, "But I'm wearing my orange shoes."

"You little rebel," Plagg rolled his eyes and flew back over to the computer.

"Is the video of the battle today up?" asked Adrien as he ironed out his cloths for that evening, get you a man who can do both.

"Yeah, looking good out there," Plagg commented.

"I know," Adrien flipped his blond hair.

"Have that confidence on your date," Plagg joked.

"Don't tease me, it's my first date and even if it is the first of many fake dates if I become friends with this dude then I get to hang out with a friend and my dad will be okay with it," Adrien looked to the bright side of the situation.

* * *

Adrien was dressed and sitting at his computer watching Ouran High School Host Club when there was a knock at his door and Nathalie entered, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, do I have to give you a speech about my intentions and promise you to have him home at a certain time?" Adrien had an unspoken relationship with Nathalie where he jokes around because sometimes she laughs.

Nathalie gave a small smile, "Oh Gorilla will be watching you closely."

"Of course," Adrien sighed, Nathalie always had a come back.

* * *

When Adrien and Nathalie walked down the stairs Gabriel, Gorilla, and Nathalie's son was standing their. The boy was reading from a piece of paper and his hair was covering his face but Adrien knew that hair, he recognized this boy. Adrien walked over and stood right in front of him smirking slightly, "Hey Nathanael."


	2. Date

Nathanael continued to read from the paper. Nathalie sighed, "Nathanael I already signed it, you don't have to read every word."

"You should never sign anything you haven't read in full," Nathanael responded as Adrien peaked over his shoulder.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Our dating contract, it states what is okay and not okay, I took a picture of it to read later but I'm looking for faults in it, other than grammar," Nathanael answered holding it out to Adrien so he could read to.

"So is it okay for me to sign?" Adrien asked.

"Of course it is, I wrote it," Gabriel announced, "The sooner you sign it the sooner you can leave."

Nathanael signed the paper and handed it to Adrien.

* * *

Nathanael and Adrien walked in silence to the theater as Gorilla followed slowly behind them in the car. Adrien took this time to look at what Nathanael was wearing, his normal gray blazer, a black button up with the top two buttons undone, and black pants, "Did you dress like you were going to a funeral on purpose?"

"Considering this is what I wore to my grandfathers funeral, yes," Nathanael answered shortly.

"Well, you looked nice then and you look nice now," Adrien responded, he was only trying to break the ice he didn't want to upset him, "I'm assuming you aren't happy about being my boyfriend."

"I honestly don't know how I feel, it seems like such a bad idea but I can't figure out why, not to mention my mom came up with the idea after I came out as bi," Nathanael shrugged, "Plus this might ruin my social standing with all two of my friends."

Adrien let out a giggle, "That was a joke right?"

"Yes that was a joke, I'm supposed to make you laugh quite often because us smiling will help dispel rumors that our relationship is fake," Nathanael nodded.

"I just realized we have to go to school tomorrow," Adrien groaned.

"We should probably plan how we're going to act at school, I was told you weren't great at acting," Nathanael held the door for Adrien as they entered the theater.

* * *

They had decided to see the new super hero movie, Nathanael paid leaning over to Adrien to explain that his father had opened a bank account in both their names for them to go on dates. As they walked to the theater they passed Alix and Kim in their movie theater uniforms, they both gasped and Nathanael raised his hand, "We talked about this."

"We love you daddy," Alix and Kim said in unison as they continued walking.

Adrien raised an eyebrow and Nathanael sighed, "I'm their manager and I work here, I told them I have to take the night off to go on a date and they begged me for it to be here."

"How long do you think it will take them to tell the entire class that we are on a date?" asked Adrien as he held the door open for Nathanael.

"Considering the amount of times I've tried to physically take Kim's phone and failed, they all probably know," Nathanael took out his phone, "Rose and Juleka are already asking how it's going."

"They aren't suspicious?" Adrien asked as they sat down in their seats.

"They're probably in shock because the last time I went on a date I was a raging he-demon," Nathanael shrugged.

"Oh yeah, Evillustrator was pretty cool," Adrien admitted.

"Thanks, I've seen pictures and it was my glow up," Nathanael joked making Adrien laugh.

* * *

The credits for the movie were rolling but Nathanael and Adrien sat and waited for the end credit scene because they knew better. Adrien turned to Nathanael, " Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure," Nathanael shrugged.

"I think you're really cool, I rarely ever get to hang out with friends and I hope that since we are stuck together we can have fun with it," Adrien held out his hand which Nathanael shook.

"We could also use this to annoy our parents but I think we could use this to get you chances to hang out with other people in our class," Nathanael thought for a second, "Actually we could try now, do you want to go hang out with Alix and Kim?"

"Yes!"


	3. School Part 1

**_Guest - I have not decided if the end up together, I have no idea where this story is going to be honest._**

 ** _chronus79 \- But is it about THEIR friendship?_**

 ** _ShallowAssumptions \- I'm glad you like Nathanael, but I feel like I have some explaining to do about Gabriel. My goal for him is to be the kind of ignorant that he just bull craps what he does not understand which is why he used the word propaganda because he doesn't understand and it's satire so he's being more dramatic and eccentric. Also it's very common for celebrities to have fake relationships so yes Adrien does not have a choice in the matter but his "best interest" is in mind because they want to better his career._ **

* * *

Adrien followed Nathanael as he peaked around corners and they snuck into a back hallway that lead to the movie theater break room. Alix was leaning against her locker on her phone, "Sup daddy?"

"We're trying to see how many class mates we can incorporate into our dates because Adrien's only really allowed to hang out with me," Nathanael explained.

"Wow, Adrien's dad must love you," Alix commented, "But I'm totally down, you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure, how long you do think Kim will be?" Nathanael spoke to soon because Kim walked in and took his shirt off, "Stop trying to seduce me."

"I don't have to try," Kim answered pulling his sweatshirt out of his locker and putting it on, "I heard something about food?"

"Wanna go eat with us?" asked Nathanael.

"Like a double date?" Kim questioned.

"I'd be the best date of your life," Alix smirked walking out of the room.

"Rude!" Kim yelled after her.

* * *

They walked to a 24 hour eatery and sat there talking for hours and eating nachos until Nathalie texted Nathanael and said it was time for them to end their date, "My mom want's me home, we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Ooooo, I can't wait for Chloe to explode," Alix laughed.

"Don't worry I'll be your guys body guard," Kim called after them.

* * *

The next day Adrien walked into the dinning room to see Nathanael sitting at the table with his head down, a plate of pancakes next to him, and another in front of the seat next to him, "Morning boyfriend."

"Hey," Nathanael mumbled not moving.

"Have you been here since Nathalie got here?" Adrien questioned digging into his breakfast.

"Yes," Nathanael sat up and started poking at the food, "You have a photo shoot today during lunch we have to go to."

"You're not a conversationalist in the morning are you?" Adrien asked.

"Not in the slightest."

* * *

The car ride to school was quiet and Nathanael and Adrien were the first to get to their class and to their seats. Adrien sat on his desk facing the back off the room, "Why are you the first one here every morning?"

"My mom passes here on the way to your house so when she started working with your dad I was too young to walk to school by myself and we never changed that," Nathanael shrugged as he took out his sketch book and started drawing.

"Do you spend alot of time alone at school?" Adrien questioned.

"Yeah, but you get away with alot more because no one is watching or because the teachers just trust you," Nathanael shrugged.

"You get away with things?" Adrien challenged, "Like what?"

Nathanael stood up on his bench, stepped onto his desk, then Ivan's desk, after that Marinette and Alya's desk, finally he crouched in front of Adrien on his and Nino's desk, "Like that."

"Can I do that?" Adrien's eyes lit up in excitement.

"I'm not going to tell you that you can't," Nathanael shrugged and walked back to his seat via desk stepping.

Mylene was normally early to school and when she entered the classroom she saw Adrien hopping on the desks from the front to the back of the room, while Nathanael watched him, "You went on one date with him and now he's a bad boy?"

"He and Alix were shooting spit wads at Kim last night," Nathanael responded going back to his sketching.

"He thought it was funny," Adrien defended as Sabrina walked into the room and silently took her seat, "Hi Sabrina!"

"Hello Mr. Agreste," Sabrina spoke curtly not turning to look at the blond who stood on Nathanael's desk.

Adrien shrugged and went back to his seat to sit down, just before Nino and Alya walked into the room, "Good morning the most wonderful couple in the world."

"We have questions for you," Nino announced.

"Help," Adrien mouthed to Nathanael.

"No," Nathanael mouthed.

Suddenly Rose ran into the room followed slowly by Juleka, Rose tackled Nathanael in a hug, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, but you're choking me," Nathanael squeaked out.

* * *

"What do you have questions about?" Adrien asked nervously.

"Friday you were obsessing over how delicate Ladybug's wrists are and it's Monday and you have a boyfriend," Alya interrogated.

"I've been texting Nathanael for a while and we found out his mom works for my dad and they encouraged us to go on a date if we really like each other," Adrien shrugged, the cover story was planned out and weird enough for him to say in a not lying way that it might trick people.

"Dude that's so sketch," Nino rolled his eyes.

"Do you like him?" asked Alya.

"Yeah, kinda," Adrien smiled nervously, he thought Nathanael was cool so that wasn't a lie. Nino and Alya shared a look as Mrs. Bustier walked into the room to start class.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter is going to be Marinette's reaction! And it was totally unplanned that Nathanael yelled rude in today's chapter of Unofficial Wedding Planner and Kim yelled it in this story, obviously I'm not that creative._**


	4. School Part 2

_**leafgreenflower \- I'm so glad you like it, thank you for reviewing!**_

 ** _ShallowAssumptions_ _ **\- Sadly** part of the contract that they both signed states that only Adrien, Nathanael, Gabriel, Nathalie, and Gorilla are allowed to know the relationship is fake (I didn't put this into the contract after reading your comment it was already in there I promise) that's why when they were walking out of school they were holding hands and in the car they were kinda cuddling even though Adrien called Nathanael his fake boyfriend because they never know who is watching but they will quietly talk like they aren't in a relationship among themselves. I'm so glad you are enjoying this story thank you for your reviews they're always so in depth and encourage me to put more thought into this story then I already do and I appreciate that and you!_**

* * *

Tikki flew around Marinette's head as the girl sat on her bed watching Nathanael's Snapchat video of Alix and Adrien shooting spit balls at Kim, "Marinette, you have to go to school."

"What's the point, then I have to see them happy together," Marinette sighed.

"But you get to see Alya and Nino, and I know it seems hard now but letting your grades slip isn't going to make you feel better so you might as well go to school, plus being out and about will make you feel better," Tikki encouraged.

"Fine," Marinette threw off her blankets and climbed down from her bed, "I wonder how Chloe is doing."

* * *

Chloe sat on a stool in her living room area as a makeup artist applied heavy eyeliner, indigo eye shadow, and black lipstick for her brooding. Her father walked in, "Chloe, are you sure you want to be goth?"

"I have nothing left to live for Daddy!" Chloe yelled.

"Alright, but you will be going to school tomorrow?" Mayor Bourgeois questioned hopefully.

"Of course, it is the next step in my plan," Chloe smirked. Mr. Bourgeois nodded while slowly backing out of the room.

* * *

Marinette ran into the classroom and two her seat just as Ms. Bustier walked to hear seat to collect her home work. Marinette quickly took the paper out of her bag and handed it to her, "Sorry, printer trouble."

"That works this time," Ms. Bustier smiled as she continued on.

Alya leaned over to whisper into Marinette's ear, "You okay?"

"I'm good, what did you and Nino find out?" Marinette asked.

"He's," Alya gestured to Adrien, "Not lying."

"Well, I'm happy for them," Marinette gave Alya a thin lipped smile. Alya started at Marinette, Nino turned to look at Alya then followed her eyes to Marinette, and Marinette gave a wide forced smile. Nino and Alya looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

It was time for lunch and Nathanael was putting some books into his locker when Marinette appeared next to him, "Hey Nath."

"Oh, hi Marinette," Nathanael jumped and blushed, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say I'm so happy for you," Nathanael was dumbstruck as Marinette smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "It's great to see you found someone."

Nathanael was in shock as Marinette walked away and Adrien walked from the other direction, " You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I have," Nathanael responded slamming his locker, grabbing Adrien's hand, and dragging him out of the school.

* * *

Nino, Alya, and Marinette were talking about how Marinette congratulated Nathanael when Alya saw the couple holding hands, "Holy frick, holy frick, holy frick are their hands clasped or fingers laced?"

"I can't tell," Marinette stood on her tiptoes as she watched them walk out the door.

"Does it matter?" asked Nino. Alya laced her fingers with Nino's and Marinette clasps her hand in his other hand, "Okay, there is a significant difference."

* * *

Adrien and Nathanael sat in the car on their way to Adrien's photo shoot, Adrien leaned over and rested his head on Nathanael's shoulder, "What's up?"

"Marinette just talked to me for the first time since everyone fond out I liked her, and I still like her," Nathanael sighed as he pressed his cheek to Adrien's hair.

"If you want to secretly date her I'll support you," Adrien looked up at Nathanael through his bangs.

"Even if she did like me that wouldn't be fair to her," Nathanael spoke as Adrien took out his phone and snapped a picture of them, "That's cute."

"Snapchat or Instagram?" Adrien asked.

"Instagram, I'll take a picture of the photographer taking a picture of you for your Snapchat," Nathanael answered.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," Adrien smiled.

* * *

Right as they arrived at the photo shoot Adrien was ushered into hair and makeup and Nathanael was left to wander around the studio. It didn't take long for Nathanael to find a vending machine and decide to mess with Adrien. Nathanael walked up behind Adrien and wrapped the arm holding his recording phone around his neck, "Life hack, date a model so you don't have to share your candy."

Adrien glared at Nathanael as he put a gummy worm into his mouth, luckily the makeup artist had just done Adrien's lipstick and it wasn't dry yet. Adrien leaned over and kissed Nathanael on the cheek leaving a lipstick smudge on it which distracted him enough for Adrien to steal the gummy worms and start eating them, "Doesn't work if the model is smart."

* * *

Nino, Alya, and Marinette were crowded around Alya's phone watching the video Nathanael had put on his Snapchat, "I'm starting to ship this more than Ladynoir."

"It's not that cute," Marinette was slightly bitter.

* * *

 ** _This started as a joke but I totally love all the opportunities this story has, thank you for reading!_**


	5. Saboteur

**_Guest [1st] - Thanks!_**

 ** _Guest [2nd] - That would be interesting but I hope enjoy the story anyway, thank you!_**

 ** _ShallowAssumptions **-** Marinette will express her hurt feelings later but for the time being she's kinda bottling them up as a comparison to Chloe who bottles up alot of her feelings and exploded is going crazy and in denial of it. _**

* * *

The next day at school Marinette was actually on time for once and just as Alya was making a joke about it Chloe walked in, dark makeup, dark clothes, and light gray hair. Everyone shared glances but no one greeted her. Soon after Chloe took her seat Miss Bustier walked in to start class.

* * *

Later that day while Adrien was in fencing class so Nathanael went into the art lab to work on a painting for one of his extracurricular classes. Not noticing that Chloe had entered the room and was standing behind him, "That's pretty."

"Thank you," Nathanael answered, not turning around to look at her, "Did you come to bother me or just watch me work?"

"I just think you're really talented and was wondering if you would come over tonight and paint me," Chloe stepped between Nathanael and the easel, "Just the two of us."

"I'm not going to be happy if you smudge my painting, you're not going to be happy if oil gets onto your clothes, and there is no way any plan of yours to get back at Adrien involving me is going to work," Nathanael spoke firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

Chloe huffed and stomped out of the room, "Sabrina, I need a new plan!"

"You're better as a blonde," Nathanael yelled after her.

"What's with her?" Adrien asked as he walked in carrying his bag of fencing gear.

"She tried to seduce me, it wasn't very effective," Nathanael shrugged as he continued to paint.

"I thought you swing both ways?" Adrien asked setting his bag on the table and climbing onto it as well.

"Yeah, but I don't swing that way," Nathanael smirked as Adrien laughed.

* * *

Marinette and Alya went to Marinette's house for lunch and were reading hater coments on the Ladyblog when Chloe stormed in, "Marinette, I need your help."

"With what?" Alya questioned.

"We're trying to break them up," Sabrina explained.

"I tried to seduce Nathanael but it didn't work," Chloe added, "He also said I looked better as a blonde."

"I can see why he would say that," Alya commented trying, not to hard, to be polite.

"I couldn't get Adrien to like me when he was single, how am I supposed to do it now?" Marinette questioned.

"Obviously Nathanael used to have a crush on you, so you could flirt with him easily," Chloe explained.

"But why do we need to break them up? They seem happy," Alya shrugged.

"It's been two days," Marinette pointed out, "I have a theory that their relationship is fake."

"That's what we believe, you think I did this on purpose? I was perfect before this is just an act so they don't suspect me," Chloe rolled her eyes.

"So if Marinette can get Nathanael to go out with her convincing him that she won't tell Adrien then we'll know it's a fake relationship," Sabrina added.

"I don't know, Adrien may be a model but he's not that important," Alya spoke realistically.

"His dad is though," Marinette shrugged.

"Don't tell me you're going to help them?" Alya sighed.

"I mean, it would make more sense," Marinette defended.

Alya's mouth fell open before thinking, "Actually, I want to see this play out."

"I'm going to hold a costume party and we're going to play truth or dare, and get them to kiss, if refuse then they aren't dating if they do it's on to plan C because they could still be acting," Chloe elaborated.

"That is so cliché plus it's December!" Alya put her head in her hands, "You three are crazy."

"But us and Nino could have a cute group costume," Marinette pointed out.

"Only if I get to pick them," Alya bargained.

"Sure," Marinette turned to Chloe and Sabrina, "We're in."

* * *

Adrien and Nathanael sat at the table doing their homework when both of their phones when off, like normal teenagers they forgot their homework and checked their text's from Chloe, Adrien looked at Nathanael, "I have a couples costume idea and you won't have to be really uncomfortable."

"I don't believe you but fine," Nathanael sighed.


	6. Party

**_Melllama \- She's not intentionally trying to be mean but there is some scheming and in the future there will be some negative emotions stirred up by her, but it's not on purpose._ **

**_ShallowAssumptions \- Adrien is claiming to be pan for the sake of the fake relationship but he has yet to say what his actual orientation is, but there will be more kissing._ I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

* * *

Alya stood outside Marinette's bathroom wearing a gray tank top and short shorts, "Come on Nino, you promised."

"You could have at least gotten me guy's leggings!" Nino yelled as he walked out in just gray leggings that stopped short of his ankles, "Is this how Chat Noir feels?"

"Probably," Alya shrugged as she handed Nino his black round sunglasses and mouse ears, "Come out of the closet Marinette!"

"Bro," Marinette ran out of her closet wearing a long sleeve gray leotard and propped her leg up on her chase, "I shaved this morning, feel my leg!"

"Now you should try to seduce Nathanael, I think you could do it," Nino admitted.

"This is plan B, so that can be plan C," Alya agreed as she handed Marinette her glasses and ears and then put hers on, "Are we ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Nino sighed as he traded his hat for the ears.

* * *

Chloe was wearing a red tube top and skirt and Sabrina was wearing a white halter top and skirt. Chloe was a devil with little horns and spear and Sabrina was an angel with a halo and wings painted on her back. Marinette, Alya, and Nino arrived and were directed to one of the hotels conference rooms where Chloe and Sabrina had set up chairs with each of their classmates names on a paper taped to the back and there was a table of snacks in the middle of the room. Sabrina looked really confused, "What are you guys?"

"Other than embarrassed?" Nino questioned taking his seat.

"Mean Girls three blind mice," Marinette explained.

"That's actually kinda funny," Chloe admitted.

"Thanks," Alya smiled.

* * *

Alya sat next to Nino and Marinette next to Alya. On Nino's other side Max, Kim, and Alix had not arrived but Mylene and Ivan were wearing matching "This is my costume" shirts. Then on the other side of Ivan was Rose and Juleka. Rose was wearing a tan dress and Juleka her normal outfit and they were peanut butter and jelly. After that was Sabrina and Chloe leaving the empty seats off Adrien and Nathanael who was next to Marinette completing the circle. The girl in question was not really paying attention to the people around her and scrolling though her Instagram feed, "Alya, do you want it to be a surprise or do you want me to tell you what their costume is?"

"A surprise," Alya answered, Marinette went back to her phone and liked the picture on Nathanael's Instagram of him on Adrien's lap with them both smiling. Nathanael was wearing a cream colored sweater and brown pants and Adrien a banana costume. the caption said "This was all cloths we already had, not sure why my boyfriend had a banana costume".

Alix, Max, and Kim walked in with bed sheets over their heads and eye holes so they could see and silently took their seats. Kim turned to Ivan, "Boo!"

"Don't," Ivan held back a smile.

"What are you doing?" Nathanael questioned Adrien as he tip toed into the room gesturing to everyone not to let Chloe know he was there.

"I'm scaring Chloe, now shhh," Adrien kept creeping till his mouth was by the former blonde's ear, "BanAdrien!"

Chloe screamed and turned in her chair, "What are you wearing?"

"We're a banana split," Adrien held his hand out for Nathanael to take.

"Totally goals, sit we're going to play truth or dare," Chloe instructed and when they were seated she turned to address the group, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Alya's hand shot up, "Adrien, truth or dare."

Adrien and Nathanael looked at each other, "Truth."

* * *

 _One hour earlier Nathanael was sitting on Adrien's bed in his cream colored sweater and brown pants, "Chloe texted you back."_

 _"What did she say?" Adrien yelled from the bathroom where he was just getting out of the shower._

 _"She said we're going to play truth or dare and some other party games, they're going to make us kiss, I'm calling it right now," Nathanael announced as he fell back onto Adrien's bed, "My first kiss is going to be in front of our whole class."_

 _Adrien walked over to Nathanael, straddled him, and kissed him deeply, "Rate on a scale from one to ten."_

 _"I'm going to say 8, you lost one point for not asking permission and only wearing a towel," Nathanael answered blushing as red as his hair._

 _"Fair enough," Adrien shrugged as he went to change into his costume._

* * *

"Do you think Marinette looks hot?" Alya questioned.

"Her entire legs are out and the clothing she has on is skin tight, of course she looks hot, she was already pretty," Adrien answered.

Marinette was starting to blush when Nathanael covered Adrien's eyes, "Did you just censor me?"

"You were causing him to stumble," Nathanael answered.

Adrien licked Nathanael's hand causing him to flinch away from him, "Kim truth or dare?"

"Truth," Kim answered, not wanting to me the first to pick dare.

"What is your most embarrassing memory?" Adrien asked.

Kim blushed and looked over at Juleka who smiled, "We were working on a project and he sneezed spit and snot all over the paper and my hand, I got up to go to the bathroom to wash my hand and he followed me into the girls bathroom and didn't realize until Mylene walked out of the stall."

"They were just having a normal conversation about their project so I thought Juleka was on the phone really loud on speaker till I walked out and Kim started screaming apologies and ran out," Mylene smiled as Kim slowly lowered his bed sheet costume over his face as his classmates laughed at him.

"Nino, truth or dare?" Kim questioned from the safety of his sheet.

"Truth," Nino answered.

"If you had to go to one class in that outfit which class would you pick?" asked Kim.

"I want to say Ms. Mendeleieve because her reaction would be the funniest but I think the stool would be so cold that I would want thicker pants," Nino answered, "Nathaniel, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Nathaniel answered, Marinette, Alya, Chloe, and Sabrina all exchanged glances, Nino knew about the plan but Nino wasn't involved in the plan.

"Are you gonna wife my boi?" asked Nino.

"I have no significant plans to," Nathaniel answered carefully.

"Do you want to?" Nino pressed.

"That's two questions, but we are still in school," Nathaniel shrugged, "Sabrina, truth or dare."

"Dare," Sabrina dared to be the first to choose dare.

"I dare you to call your dad and tell him you're pregnant," Nathaniel smirked.

"Fine, but I'm telling him it's yours," Sabrina pulled out her phone and called her dad.

 _"Hello dear."_

"Hey dad, I have something to tell you," Sabrina covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

 _"Are you doing drugs? Did Alix bring drugs to Chloe's party?"_

"What no, I'm pregnant," Sabrina was flustered and didn't know what to say as everyone looked at Alix's shocked expression as she threw off her bed sheet costume.

 _"Is it a guy in your class? Nino doesn't have a future with that music trash, I can't understand Max for he Is too much of a nerd, if you take Ivan from Mylene you're in so much trouble because they are my OTP, and Adrien's nice but in a socially awkward way. And that's all the boys in your class, is he from church?"_

All the guys looked really uncomfortable and offended. Sabrina responded, "Well, yeah but Nathanael is in my class."

 _"That Weasley child is a boy?"_

"Mr. Raincomprix, you were at my Bar Mitzvah," Nathaniel yelled making Marinette and Adrien cover his mouth.

 _"I know Nath, the hotel security told me you guys were going to prank call me, no offence to everyone I talked about, y'all have a good night."_

Sabrina stared at her phone after her father hung up on her and everyone let out their previously held laughter, "Adrien truth or dare."

"I feel bad that you're embarrassed, so dare," Adrien smiled.

"I dare you to kiss Nathaniel," Sabrina smirked.

"No," Adrien turned to Nathaniel, "You won the bet."

"You guys bet that you would be dared to kiss?" Alix questioned.

"We've been in a relationship for about a week, of course you guys want to see us kiss," Nathaniel shrugged.

Alix got up, grabbed a chip bag and sat with it on her lap, "That's right, we do, get on with it."

"Wait, you have to hold it long enough for me to take a picture," Alya got up and stood in front of them with her phone.

"We want to see some tongue!" Rose yelled.

"Rosie Ann, that is not school appropriate," Nathaniel yelled back blushing as bright as his hair.

"We're not at school," Juleka smirked.

"Stop stalling," Ivan called.

Adrien sighed, grabbed Nathaniel's shoulder, leaned over, and kissed him, "Is everybody happy?"

"Yes," Alya went back to her seat with her photo.

"Just a little," Rose answered making Nathaniel face palm.

"Okay, Alix truth or dare?" Adrien questioned.

* * *

The friends hung out late into the night. It had already been decided that Nathaniel was going to sleep over because Adrien had an early morning shoot. When they got to Adrien's room Nathaniel clasped onto Adrien's bed sideways. Adrien sighed, folded the blanket over his fake boyfriend and took a pillow to sleep on the couch still in his banana costume. The next morning Nathaniel woke up to Adrien's head on his stomach, the rest of Adrien's body was curled up like a cat, without opening his eyes Adrien mumbled, "I was cold."


	7. Emotions?

_**ShallowAssumptions \- I'm so glad you are enjoying this story thank you for your reviews they make me smile, Adrien is definitely letting his Chat Noir show around Nathaniel. **_

* * *

Nathalie knocked on Adrien's door to wake him and her son, stepping aside as the door flew open and the two boys ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, "This may have been a bad idea."

* * *

 _Earlier that morning Adrien had realized he had a Red Bull left over from finals week and him and Nathaniel took turns chugging it till they started a dance competition which lasted about 5 minutes when they realized they had to get ready for the day and brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and styled their hair in record time. Adrien only ran a comb through his hair because they hair dresser at his shoot would do what they wanted with it and Nathaniel threw his into a messy ponytail. Adrien gasped, "It's a little baby floof!"_

 _Nathaniel rolled his eyes where there was a knock at the door, "Race you to the table."_

* * *

Marinette was sitting at her desk sketching when she got a text from Chloe: _Are we ready to try plan C?_ The group chat included Marinette, Chloe, Sabrina, and Alya whom said: _I think we should wait because plan C is just stalking them so can we start that at school?_

Marinette lay with her phone on her stomach making a beep from a text being sent every once in a while until her mom called her to help in the bakery leaving her phone behind. When Marinette turned to her room it was time for her to go on patrol so she grabbed her phone put it into her pocket, climbed onto her balcony and transformed. There was a message from Chat on her Yoyo: _Hey bugaboo, gonna be a little late for patrol tonight, meet at the Eiffel tower at 11?_

Marinette responded with a: _Sure_ and dropped her transformation to go on her phone and read through the group chat and sighed. Tikki landed on Marinette's shoulder, "What's up?"

"They're talking about Evillustrator," Marinette shrugged, "I'm sure Nathaniel has moved on from that, he is with Adrien after all, it's just a crush, it didn't mean anything."

"Did your crush on Adrien mean anything?" Tikki questioned.

"It doesn't anymore, nothing was happening, I can spend my time doing better things," Marinette stood, "Let's go do some pre-patrolling."

* * *

As Ladybug was passing the movie theater the back door burst open and Alix, Kim, and Nathaniel ran out as the door closed behind them muffling the beeping from inside. They stood talking for at least an hour in the cold till Chat Noir appeared next to her, "Evillustrator, Time Breaker, and Dark Cupid."

"That'd be a deadly combination," Ladybug mumbled more to herself.

"They're all cool people though, ready to patrol?" Chat questioned.

"Sure," Ladybug shrugged as she turned to run along the roof tops followed soon after by Chat Noir who had glanced back at the talking teens.

* * *

 _One hour earlier Alix sent Adrien a Snapchat video of Nathaniel mopping the floor, "Daddy, say hi to your lover."_

 _"He's not my lover he's my boyfriend, there's nothing risqué about it," Nathaniel continued to mop._

 _"Because you can't get any," Alix questioned in an innocent voice. Nathaniel raised his head to stare at the girl behind the camera, let the mop fall to the floor, stepped over it, and started walking towards Alix with a blank expression as the lights turned off and the camera cut._

 _Adrien called Nathaniel who picked up right way, "I think Kim turned the light's off to scare us, I wasn't possessed by a demon to murder Alix."_

 _"The evidence is overwhelming," Adrien laughed back._

 _"Now we have to find Kim, I'll text you later," Nathaniel bid Adrien goodbye._

 _Adrien put his phone in his pocket and turned to Plagg, "Let's go on patrol early and make sure Nathaniel get's home safely."_

 _"Because he's your boyfriend?" Plagg questioned._

 _"Because he's my friend," Adrien smiled._

* * *

After patrol Ladybug and Chat Noir were standing on the Eiffel tower, "I thought you were going to meet me here?"

"Oh yeah, but I saw you near the theater so I slid into the DM's," Chat explained as he kept a completely serious facial expression before bursting into laughter.

"It's not that funny," Marinette shook her head with a small smile.

"My boyfriend would have laughed," Chat mumbled so quiet he thought Ladybug wouldn't hear but she did.

"You have a boyfriend?" Ladybug questioned.

"Kinda?" Chat shrugged wrapping his arms around himself, "If I tell you about him you may discover my identity."

"Well, I don't want to do that, I'll see ya," Ladybug smiled sadly as she turned to walk away.

Chat watched Ladybug leave, "Go after the girl that constantly rejects me or make sure my new friend got home safely because I care about him? Obviously she's upset about something but she never opens up and my boyfriend is smol and easily murdered. I still love her but if my secret is ever revealed it would look like I was cheating...she's just a friend Adrien, you have to be okay with that."


	8. Setting Traps

That following Monday Marinette ran into school late, Ms. Bustier sighed, "Please tell me you got an alarm clock for Christmas."

"No, but Alya made a gofundme for it if you want to donate," Marinette smiled making Ms. Bustier shake her head.

As class started Alya leaned over to whisper to Marinette, "Did you plant it?"

"Yeah, the cameras were down right?" Marinette whispered back.

"Of course, I got you," Alya smirked.

"Should we sneak a look at him?" Marinette smiled.

"Sure but just a quick one," Alya bit her lip to keep her laughter in as she and Marinette turned to looks at Nathanael who's head was down and pencil moving across his notebook paper. Turning toward the front of the room they gave thumbs up to Chloe and Sabrina who nodded back.

* * *

Adrien noticed Chloe and Sabrina nodding to Alya and Marinette and set a quick text to Nathaniel: _I don't know what they did but they did something._

Nathaniel's phone buzzed in his pocket and he responded: _We'll do over the evidence later, take good notes!_

Adrien rolled his eyes as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and picked up his pencil.

* * *

Nathalie walked into Gabriel's office, "I just got an email from the table arranger for the upcoming charity auction, they were wondering if Adrien needed a plus one this year."

"Would Nathaniel like to go and wear what I pick out for him?" Gabriel questioned.

"It's in his contract," Nathalie reminded.

"Oh right, then of course if his schedule allows," Gabriel agreed, "I'm thinking plain black tux for both him and Adrien."

"Sounds good, I'll see if I can get a seamstress for a fitting this evening," Nathalie nodded and headed back to her desk.

* * *

Adrien and Nathaniel walked into the front door and Nathalie greeted them, "There is a charity auction Friday evening that you will both attend together."

"The one where I sit at one of the kids tables?" Adrien questioned.

"That would be the one," Nathalie confirmed, "You'll both have a fitting after Adrien's Chinese lesson."

"Both?" Nathaniel questioned.

"It's just a dinner and silent auction, all you have to do is sit and pretend to be on a date with your boyfriend," Nathalie explained, "You both will be wearing black tux so nothing will be uncomfortable."

"That sounds boring," Adrien admitted.

"These functions are always boring, even for me," Nathalie sighed.

"He means the outfits," Nathaniel explained.

"I'll see what your father says about the outfits. Nathaniel no more reading peoples minds, it's creepy," Nathalie turned to walk away.

"I wasn't reading your mind," Nathaniel rolled his eyes, "My mom thinks I can because I'm good at reading body language."

"That's hot," Adrien smirked as he headed towards his room.

"Shut up," Nathaniel followed.

* * *

Chloe, Sabrina, Marinette, and Alya sat in Chloe's room on the floor and Chloe was tapping away at her tablet, "Marinette attached sensors to the inside of Adrien and Nathaniel's lockers so we'll know when they open and close them and can narrow down where they are in the school."

"We already hacked the school cameras once, why not do that every time?" Marinette questioned.

"This way silent alarms are sent to our phones," Sabrina explained.

"Could you imagine going through hours of footage like that?" Alya asked, "It would be a nightmare."

* * *

 ** _Slowly loosing inspiration so if you have something you want to happen please suggest it because I'm struggling._ **


	9. Sarenade

**_Guest - Honestly as I read your review I kept remembering the ideas I had floating around in my head when I stared this story, thank you so much!_**

* * *

Adrien's piano instructor had left him to work on the piece he was given for next lesson, Nathaniel sat in the upper part of Adrien's room sketching of Adrien at the piano with music notes hidden in small details like the structure of the piano and the folds in his clothes, "Nath, are you enjoying me serenading you?"

"That's not serenading you're just working on your homework," Nathaniel laughed walking down the stairs and sat next to Adrien, "Also you should try and let the notes have their own moments, it's flowing together too much."

"We'll since you're the expert why don't you show me what you can do live on Instagram?" Adrien challenged.

"Fine," Nathaniel rolled his eyes as Adrien set his phone on top of the piano, "We're going to do the Alix and Kim challenge and have a competition."

Adrien laughed, "We're going to serenade each other and have a poll for who you think was better, and because Nathaniel think's he's all that he can go first."

"If this is awful let's never talk about it again," Nathaniel blushed nervously. Adrien smiled and leaned towards Nathaniel expectantly as he started to play and sing:

 **Sitting with you in a dark room**  
 **Warmed by a fireplace**  
 **You know there's just something about you**  
 **You brighten my day**  
 **I got something to run past you**  
 **I just hope I say it right**  
 **So I take your hand and ask you**  
 **Have you made plans for the rest of your life?**

Adrien leaned over and put his head on Nathaniel's shoulder.

 **There's one thing I should be killing off and giving up now**  
 **And that's worryin' about life**  
 **Oh, I'll be fine**  
 **If one gray hair shows, I'll be fine**  
 **If my waistline grows, I'll be fine**  
 **Even if time takes its toll**  
 **We'll stay young for the rest of our lives**

Nathaniel sang in a higher more melodic tone than before.

 **I've been making plans for children**  
 **Since I've been looking in your eyes**  
 **I even have names picked out for them**  
 **Daughter'd be Rose**  
 **Son it'd be Ryan**

Going back to the singing voce he was using before Adrien could feel the vibrations though Nathaniel's shoulder.

 **There's one thing I should be killing off and giving up now**  
 **And that's worrying about life**  
 **Oh, I'll be fine**  
 **If one gray hair shows, I'll be fine**  
 **If my waistline grows, I'll be fine**  
 **Even if time takes its toll**  
 **We'll stay young for the rest of our lives**

Adrien smiled as he read some of the comments on the Instagram live stream which mostly consisted of people exclaiming in all caps how talented Nathaniel is.

 **I don't really care about those storm clouds brewing**  
 **Oh, as long as you're here by my side**  
 **Oh, we'll be young, oh we'll be young**  
 **Oh, we'll be young, when we're old**

Rose said that Nathaniel is Ed Sheeran and people started requesting Ed Sheeran songs for Nathaniel to perform.

 **Oh, I'll be fine**  
 **If my gray hair shows, I'll be fine**  
 **If my waistline grows, I'll be fine**  
 **Even when time takes its toll**  
 **I'll stay young for the rest of my life**  
 **With you, I'll stay young for the rest of my life**  
 **With you**  
 **We'll stay young for the rest of our life**

"That was beautiful," Adrien smiled and leaned over to kiss Nathaniel who dodged by kissing Adrien on the nose making him blush.

* * *

Alix was standing at the counter of the theater showing Kim who was working the life stream, "The Kim and Alix challenge? That's not how our challenges end."

"They could," Alix replied walking away as customers approached the counter and Kim couldn't yell a response to her.

* * *

 ** _Rest of Our Life by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill, look it up!_**


	10. Prepping for a Party

**_ShallowAssumptions \- While that would be really funny there isn't going to be fangirls at the auction, it's all models and fashion designers, not even Chloe is going to be there. Thank you for your review!_**

 ** _Web2theweb1 \- Thanks for your review, I'll let you read the chapters on this website as they are released, but I'm glad you like the story._**

* * *

Adrien and Nathaniel stood in front of a floor length mirror in matching black tux. Adrien was doing a series of model poses, "We look good."

"I just can't pose all special like you do," Nathaniel shrugged as he put his weight on one foot, with one hand on his belt, and the other his thigh.

Adrien pulled out his phone and started recording, "Say what you just said."

"I can't pose all special like you?" Nathaniel scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Yet he's standing like this," Adrien rolled his eyes.

As the video ended Nathalie and Gabriel walked into the room, Nathalie handed both of them a box, "You look good, no posting about these shoe's they're for next season's line."

"I was inspired by your hair color combinations," Gabriel explained as Nathaniel and Adrien laced up their matte gold dress shoes with matte red soles and laces, "It's the first approved product in my 'His and His' clothing line."

"Am I going to have to modal with a bunch of guys?" asked Adrien.

"Yes it will create more publicity for Nathaniel to be questioned about," Nathalie answered, "By the way you look good."

"Thanks mom," Nathaniel smiled.

* * *

As the day of the auction drew near Nathaniel and Adrien sat at the table eating their lunch which was salads, Adrien took out his phone, "Nathaniel, how are you preparing for your life dating a famous model?"

"You know all those movies where a girl has to learn how to be feminine? I feel like that, every time I eat I have to learn how to be couture about it," Nathaniel answered making Adrien laugh.

"You're a princess?" Adrien questioned.

"No, you're a princess, that's the problem," Nathaniel responded.

"I'm all your problems," Adrien flipped the camera around and rested his head on Nathaniel's shoulder.

"It's a good problem to have," Nathaniel kissed Adrien on the for head.

As he uploaded the video to his snap story he stayed leaning against Nathaniel, "Do you think me with my head on your shoulder is over done?"

"Well it could be a signature thing but either way social media is a small amount of our lives," Nathaniel shrugged going back to his salad, "I personally don't mind, it makes me feel tall."

"My dad can't get mad at me for slouching too," Adrien sat up and started on his lunch.

* * *

Later that week a hair dresser was called in for a trial run on Adrien and Nathaniel's hair. Adrien sat off to the side with his hair quaffed straight back as Nathaniel sat in the char as the hair dresser did the same to his hair. The red head glared straight ahead as Adrien walked to stand in front of him, "You mad bro."

"I don't like change, I don't like people touching my hair, and I don't like my hair up," Nathaniel sighed, "I am not a happy camper."

"But you look nice," Adrien encouraged.

"You're only saying that because I look like you," Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

"You'll really look like me when the makeup artist get's a hold of you," Adrien smiled.

"Joy," Nathaniel droned.

* * *

Later that day the make up artist gave both Adrien and Nathaniel, gentle contour and evened out their skin tone. Adrien sat relaxed on the counter of the bathroom sipping his Starbucks as Nathaniel stared at himself in the mirror, "I look more beautiful than Chloe."

Adrien had to lean over the sink and spit out his Starbucks to keep from laughing it out of his nose, "What makes you say that?"

"This jaw bone," Nathaniel pointed out the obvious making Adrien actually laugh coffee out of his nose and into the sink, Nathaniel handed him a tissue, "Sorry."

"You can make it up to me by telling Chloe what you said," Adrien smirked.

"What? She'll kill me!" Nathaniel whined.

"Ow my nose!" Adrien yelled holding his face.

"Fine, give me your phone," Nathaniel sighed.

Adrien perked up and clapped his hands, "Yay!"

"Oh so your nose doesn't hurt anymore?" Nathaniel questioned leaning into Adrien's face.

"Yep, you'll have to kiss it better," Adrien raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Nathaniel sighed and kissed Adrien on the nose, "Now give me your phone, I don't want Chloe to have my Snapchat."

"So I can get the hate for it?" Adrien questioned.

"You deal with her better," Nathaniel shrugged unlocking Adrien's phone, "I'll never understand how you've been able to stand her for so long."

"You're going to see how other models act and it makes alot more sense," Adrien admitted.

"Hey Adrien, do you know who is prettier than Chloe Bourgeois?" Nathaniel asked to the camera.

"Who?" Adrien responded for the video.

"Me," Nathaniel smirked.

* * *

 ** _School this semester is going to be very difficult for me so this may be the last chapter for a while, I'll try and post every week but if the chapter isn't as good as I want it to be I'll not post it till it is. I'm sorry that I can't promise I'll post consistently but this story will return._ **


End file.
